The Evanescence Collection
by authorincognito
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles inspired by evanescence songs.
1. What You Want- Holly

What You Want- Holly

chapter summary- I think that this is how holly felt when she was in the LEP acadamy. You know, when she was trying to get into LEPrecon when it was all male.

Because of the sim-lights in Haven City, it appeared to be a bright, sunny, yet cloudy, day. It was almost noon, and the fairies of the LEPacadamy School were outside for lunch. The courtyard in which they were having lunch was in the very back of the school. The flag-stone pavement and large, dark gray wall surrounding the courtyard made it seem extremely dull. But behind the stone wall was a full-scale veiw of Police Plaza.

The LEP were frequently seen escorting Haven fairies in and out of the building. If you looked next to the building, you could see a goblin and a dwarf in a very gross and ugly fight with several of the LEP officers trying to break them up. There were officers trying to hurry back into their office after their lunch break. To a certain Holly Short up in a tree planted in the middle of the courtyard, it looked like paradise.

Holly had finished her lunch a few minutes before, and had taken her time to climb up in the tree, and sit in the highest, thickest branch it could offer.

Just as Holly was getting ready to get out of the tree, Bark Stooge came up to the tree. Bark Stooge was a large, muscular elf with a buzz cut hairdo. Almost every girl in Haven city loved him. The guys would always want to hang out with him. Even the teachers let him by with stuff- if he laid his charm on them. But Holly knew who he really was. A self-conceited jerk who cared about nobody but himself.

He held himself up high as he stared into Holly's face and said, " Why hello there, little missy. Do you want me to help you down?"

Holly grabbed onto the branch that she sat upon and prepared to lower herself down. " No. I'm good." She said as she looked down at Bark. She noticed that his face was turning a very unhealthy shade of red.

Bark shook his head. " Oh, no. I think you need help." And with that he jumped up and grabbed the branch that Holly was sitting on. There was a large crack and the tree branch fell, Holly with it. Luckily, she had already been through enough training to land on her feet without getting herself hurt or injured in anyway. She looked over at Bark, who was standing there with a smug look on his face. " See, I told you that you needed help."

Unfortuneatley for Bark, Holly's anger had reached it's breaking point, which resulted in Holly bringing her hand back and punching him straight into his smug face. Sadly, she did this just as Wing Commander Vinyaya was calling them all back inside. She saw Holly punch Bark, and immediately came up to them.

"What do you two think your doing?" Wing Commander Vinyaya asked. By this time everyone in the courtyard was ignoring Wing Commander Vinyaya's instructions to go back inside.

Of course, Bark went into full-out charm mode as he said, " Well, you see here Ms. Vinyaya, I was mearly trying to help this girl out of the tree. I succeeded,but after I did she punched me in the face!"

" You broke the branch that I was sitting on! How is that helping?" Holly said angrily.

Vinyaya, who had been standing there calmly said, "Alright you two. That's both will have detention for exactly two weeks. You two will come here after school and clean underneath the desks in all the classes."

Holly smiled as she looked over at Bark, who was standing there, looking shocked. Vinyaya was perhaps one of the only teachers in the building who could withstand his charm. " But I didn't do anything!"

" Well from Ms. Short's account of the events, you did do something." And with that Wing Commander Vinyaya walked away.

Bark turned to Holly. " This is all your fault."

Holly crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh? And just how is it my fault?"

" I don't know. It just is, OK?" Bark said furiously.

Suddenly Bark looked Holly up and down and asked, " What do you even want to be in the LEP?"

" LEPrecon." Holly said defiantly.

" Yeah, right." Bark said as he walked away, heading toward his next class. Holly followed him, scowling.

No matter what you think, she thought to herself as she walked across the courtyard, no matter what you believe, I will get into LEPrecon. I'll make sure that I do.


	2. Imaginary- Angeline

imaginary- Angeline

Chapter Summary- I think this song summarizes how Angeline felt when she went insane and how she kind of built her own world.

Angeline didn't know when it began. Perhaps when she learned that her husband was missing, possibly dead. Perhaps the week after, when she had finally gotten over the shock. Perhaps she had known all along. Given the circumstances that were presented to her, she made the unconcious decision to retreat into her mind. A drastic measure that most psychologists would call insane but the only way to deal with the real world.

It was in this state of mind that Angeline was in when she put on her wedding dress from over twelve years ago. To other people, the dress would be a beautiful dress that slowly frayed as the years had passed by. Of course, the Fowls were extremely rich, and had tried to prevent the destruction of such a beautiful dress. Unfortuneately, after her husband's dissapearance, Angeline had neglected to send it to a seamstress. She had also worn it every day for almost six months- which only eccelerated the slow destruction of the dress. Of course, to Angeline, the dress looked just like it did when she first bought it.

Angeline stood in front of the full-length mirror. The mirror was from the early 1900's, so the frame had a very edwardian era feel to it. The bronze frame was full of swirls and shapes, so beautifully crafted that it looked like music in an artistic form. A form that could only be achieved by the most advanced artists and musicians. The clawed feet at the botttom of the mirror only emphasized the feel of royalty to the mirror. As did the even more elaborate swirls on the top corners of the mirror.

Angeline smoothed the dress down before she twirled around in the dress, holding her arms out as she did so. In her world, this was her wedding day. A day of happiness and change. However, there was a small, rather annoying, rational part in her mind that warned her that this was all imaginary. That this world in which she lived in, was only a disguise of the horrid life that she had left behind. Let me be, said the part of her mind that wanted to say in her own reality. Let me stay here, where it is safe and sound.

Angeline picked up the handful of flowers on the dresser that she had ordered the girl- oh, what was her name?- Juliet to pick for her. After all, it was her wedding day. The most important day of her entire life.

She brought the flowers up to her face and smelled of them. Hmm, they smelled amazing! They smelled of freshness and beauty. Angeline made a mental note to thank that Juliet girl at her wedding reception. Angeline smiled as she lowered the flowers back toward the dresser. Today, finally, after months of intense, agonizing waiting, she would finally be married to the man of her dreams. She thought of their first date. It hadn't been a perfect date, but it had been a start to a series of perfect dates in the future. And now they were getting married.

Angeline walked over to the window. She pried open the curtain to stare out into the grounds, patiently waiting for the guests that would never arrive.


	3. Bring Me To Life- Artemis- Book 8

Bring Me To Life- Artemis- book 8

chapter summary- basically how Artemis is dead and the others are trying to bring him back to life.

The darkness surrounded him, welcoming him. It was always dark in his state of limbo. Caught between this world and the next. If he remained strong enough, the darkness wouldn't leave, but if he started to weaken, the darkness would dissapear, shortly followed by a light. A light in which he knew to be the next world. A world of paradise and happiness. A world that he refused to submit to. He couldn't leave his darkness. If he did he would leave behind the people that he loved. He couldn't remember them, but he knew he couldn't leave them. He especially couldn't leave the small one. Holly? Was that her name. He didn't know why, but he could remember her more clearly than the rest. She must of been important to him. He didn't know how important, but he hoped he would find out soon.

In his dark abyss, there was nothing. He knew he was there, but he didn't have a body. He was just... thoughts and feelings. Especially feelings. For some reason if he thought to long, he would start to lose himself, but if he held onto his feelings, he could remain here in his darkness. A darkness he knew that he couldn't- and wouldn't- leave.

* * *

He didn't know how much later it was, but suddenly he felt a weight. After a long time of being nothing the weight was painful. But still, he embraced it, knowing that that was his ticket out of this darkness and into the world that he had left behind. After a long, painful, wait, he was no longer in the darkness. He opened his eyes and saw the world that he had left behind.

Authors notes- ok, that was the first time that i've written about Artemis, so can you please tell me if i protrayed him correctly. cause i honestly don't think that i did. please and thank you.

oh, and if you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please.


	4. Goodnight-Coral

goodnight- Coral

chapter summary- basically Coral (Holly's mom) point of view when she's on her deathbed.

It had all happened so suddenly. One second, the mission was gong extremely well, and in the next second, there was this very acrid stench. In the submarine that she was in, Coral knew in the back of her mind what it was, but the smell was clouding her thoughts, making them foggy. Before she lost consciousness, Coral saw a a dark liquid leak through a crack in the submarine.

When Coral awoken again, she was lying in a hospitable bed, her only daughter sitting beside of her. Coral tried to focus her thoughts. What had happened? Why was she here? How long had she'd been here? " What happened?" She asked, her words slightly slurring together.

It was then that Coral noticed that Holly had tears in her eyes. " They poisoned you!" Holly nearly shouted.

" Who? Who poisoned me?" Coral asked.

"The humans did! I swear mom, I will make sure that every last one of them to be wiped out!" Holly said, and Coral felt a moment of fear. Not for herself, but for her daughter.

" No, Holly. I spent my life saving people. Don't let my legacy go to waste." Coral said, and she noticed Holly wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeves and nodding. Coral then turned over on her side, so that she was now entirely facing Holly. Her last thought was, do not worry Holly, I may die, but in the morning, I will still be here with you. Goodnight, my darling.

author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please!


	5. Away From Me- Past Opal

Away From Me- Past Opal

chapter summary- Personally, I think that if the past opal would have survived than she would have tried to do her life a little bit differently than the present opal's. So, this is her begging to someone- anyone- to take her away from herself.

The Opal Koboi from the past knelt in the grass in front of a large stone wall on the Fowl estate. She was waiting for her present self's plan to fulfill. It was a complex plan, but Opal was sure she could do it. After all, both of herselves were certified geniuses. But... past Opal couldn't help but wonder... what if her plan involves me somehow getting injured or killed. Opal shook her head. Her present self wouldn't do that to her, after all they were the same person, so they had to be allies. Although, she had to admit, her present self did appear to be insane, which past Opal was sure was some how the centaur Foaly's fault.

Her captors prepared the video feed to Police Plaza. Past Opal smiled. This perfect plan would soon be beginning.

Suddenly, right before the video feed showed Police Plaza, one of her captors pulled a human handgun out of his pocket and aimed it at Opal's head. It was in that moment that she reallized the truth; her present self was indeed going to kill her. How could I have fallen for that? Past Opal asked herself as the video feed showed Police Plaza. I am Opal Koboi, genius, inventor, and scientist.

Opal stared at the video feed, listening to the conversation intently. Her very small- both metaphorical and physical- heart leapt inside her chest. If they released her present self from prison, than she could live. She gazed hopefully, yet terrified at the people on the screen. Please, she thought, please release her.

They released her present self. All seemed to be going well, until, her present self broadcasted a thought to her: Pull it! Pull the trigger. Opal's small heart filled with terror as her remaining captors shot her in the head. Her last two thoughts were : I can't believe she did that, and gods, I hope I don't get blood on my shirt.

Author's notes- sorry if anyone is confused after reading that. Did I protray past Opal well? Or was she out of character?

If you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames,please!


	6. Like You- Myles

Like You- Myles

chapter summary- basically how Myles felt about his brother's death.

Four-year-old Myles Fowl walked through the grounds of the Fowl Estate, alone. It was late at night- well, it was early morning as well, depending the way you looked at it- and young Myles had snuck out of the bedroom that he shared with his twin brother, Beckett, and out the front door. He wasn't walking aimlessly. Myles was walking toward his older brother's grave.

The night sky was an inky blue- the same color as Myles's eyes. There was a slight breeze in the air, but not enough to make it chilly. And even if it was windy enough to make Myles shivering with the cold, nothing would stop him from walking towards his destination. Even though it was nighttime, the crickets on the Fowl grounds still made quite an annoying racket. All through out the grounds there was this constant, chirp, chirp, chirp. It was rather annoying, but Myles ignored it.

Soon,Myles reached his destination: his older brother's gravestone. Artemis Fowl the Second had been dead for nearly two months now. Myles still remembered the first time he had seen his older brother. It was almost three years ago, and Myles had been trying to wrap his head around that he had an older brother he didn't know about. It had taken a short while, but finally Myles had grown close with Artemis. And then, just a few years later, he just had to go and dieon him. Who else was going to teach him about the world? Who else would help him with his own projects? Myles coldn't think of anyone. Kneeling down in the grass, Myles read the gravestone.

Here lies Artemis Fowl the second,

Beloved son and brother.

September 1, 1989- March 1, 2007

Myles didn't know how long he knelt there, but it must have been a long while, for the next time he looked around his surroundings, the sky had gotten lighter, and his mother was standing over him. " Myles? Have you been out here all night?" His mother said, looking at what Myles had been staring at.

Myles nodded. His mother sighed and took his hand. " Come on, then, let's get you inside." Myles didn't argue.

Once they were back inside the manor, Myles didn't go to bed like his mother said to. Instead, he went to his brother's study, which hadn't been used in two months. The study had a thin layer of dust on everything, but Myles ignored it. He climbed into his deceased brother's chair, and started flipping through pages on his deceased brother's desk.

Where was it, where was it? Ah, there it is. Myles found the thing he was looking for: His brother's blueprints for his Ice Cube. Artemis had invented it, but soon after it had been destroyed.

Myles studied the papers. He knew that his brother had died to save the world from Opal Koboi, and now Myles would attempt to rebuild the Ice Cube to save the world from global warming.

Author's notes- If you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please!


	7. Hello- Beckett

Hello- Beckett

chapter summary- same thing as previous chapter, except it's Beckett's feelings this time.

Beckett played with his Diary of a Wimpy Kid toys as the rest of his family sat sorrowfully on the had just went through a dramatic experience. Beckett knew that, but he still played with his toys. He knew what had happened, of course, but he subconsciously refused to believe it. Hours passed, and Beckett's family continued to sit mournfully on the couch, while he continued to play with his toys.

* * *

Beckett sat in the bedroom that he shared with his twin brother, seemingly alone. But Beckett knew he wasn't alone, because his friends were here. His friends names were Bridgett and Conner- or Bridge and Con, as Beckett liked to call them. He had met them a few days before, and had started to play with them. He had introduced them to his family, but for some reason they acted like Bridge and Con weren't there. Beckett had asked Bridge- why they acted that way around her and Con. Bridge had looked at him blankly, shrugged her shoulders, and went back to playing with his toys.

* * *

Two months had passed since Beckett had met Bridge and Con, and with each passing day, the three friends became even closer. They would do everything together. Every day Beckett would meet them in his bedroom at noon and play with them until they had to leave. That continued on until Bridge and Con had to go away. Beckett had been sad the day that they told him, and after they told him, Beckett refused to speak to them. The day that they were leaving, however, Beckett raced out into the grounds to say good-bye to them.

Bridge and Con stood alone on a hill. Beckett continued to run towards them. He could see that they were starting to fade away, and he knew that he had to reach them in time to say good-bye. Beckett finally reached the top of the hill, but when he did all that was waiting for him was a large stone rock with words on it. Beckett knew how to read- at least a little bit- so he knew what the rock said. Beckett looked sadly at the rock, and he knew then that he had to stop pretending that nothing was wrong.

Author's notes- Well, from what i read of TLG, I would assume that Beckett is a fan of the diary of a wimpy kid franchise.

If you couldn't tell in this chapter, Bridgett and Conner were Beckett's imaginary friends, and his own way of dealing with the situation that his family is in at the time.

If you review, please give your honest opinion,but no flames, please!


	8. Lithium- Artemis- Book 7

Lithium- Artemis

Walking into the room of the teenage Irish criminal mastermind's study, you probably wouldn't have noticed that anything was wrong. Unless, of course, you knew him or you were a pscyhologist. Everything was neat and orderly. From ceiling to floor was there not a speck of dirt in sight. Perhaps the strangest thing about the study was the fact that the previous mentioned teenage Irish criminal mastermind was sitting the corner of the room, knees pulled up to his chest.

In his hands he held a phone, which he stared at intently. Should he do this, he asked himself as he shifted his position. After all, Butler was his bodygaurd, and Butler would never betray him. No, shouted a voice in his head, you can not trust him. You can't trust anyone. You have to do this.

But Artemis did trust Butler, and he didn't want to do this, but the urge to do it was too strong. Perhaps, he thought half hopefully, I can do this some other time and get some rest. No, the voice in his head shouted yet again. You have to do this! If you don't then Butler might mess up your project.

Artemis sighed. He tapped fifty-five times on the wall next to him before he arranged his phone to display that message.

Author's notes- if that was confusing for anyone, Artemis his changing his phone to display the message "Juliet" sent to him, so its right before the whole fiasco with Turnball Root.

Author's notes- If you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please!


	9. Missing- Minerva

Missing- Minerva

Minerva sat on her bed, holding a picture in her hands. The picture showed her and her good friend, Artemis Fowl the Second, standing in front of the manor that he called home. The picture had been taken almost a year and a half ago, when everything had been alright. Back when the picture had been taken, Minerva had thought there would be many more days in which she could spend more time with Artemis and his family, but that didn't happen. Not long after that, Artemis became more distant. So distant, in fact, it almost seemed like he did not trust her at all. When it had gotten to where Minerva hadn't heard from him in a month, she learned from his bodygaurd, Butler, that he had been admitted to a fairy mental hospital. Minerva had meant to visit, but she had this childish fear that he still wouldn't trust her. The next day, she kept telling herself, I'll visit him the next day. Eventually the days stretched out into weeks, and the weeks stretched out into months, and Minerva never visited him. That would be a descision that she would regret never making.

Two months ago, almost everything technical in the world failed, and all its inhabitants had been forced to rebuild. The fatalities of the incident had been extremely high. Unfortunately, Artemis had been one of the fatalities. Butler had told Minerva over the phone what Artemis had done, and Minerva felt even more guilty about not visiting him when he was ill.

The present Minerva set the picture on her bed. Well, that's all in the past now, I must get over it, Minerva though to herself as she stood up from her bed. Minerva walked out into the hallway where she met her father and her brother. In his hands, her father held a picnic basket. "Are you ready?" He asked, holding up the basket.

Minerva nodded. " Yes papa, I am ready."

Her father smiled and lead them into the living room and out the front door. They all sat comfortably in the grass and began to eat. Even though everything technical had been destroyed, Minerva was content. She had her family and that was all she neeeded.

Author's notes- if you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


	10. Anywhere- Artemis and Holly

Author's notes- firstly, I would like to apologize for not giving the chapter summaries for the previous two, so here they are. Secondly, this chapter will be split into two parts, one part in Artemis's point of view, the other in Holly's.

Ch. 7 was mainly about Artemis and his Atlantis Complex. Ch. 8 was about Minerva and how she felt about her relationship to Artemis.

This chapter summary- In the future, Artemis and Holly are married and have a daughter. They would like to be together as a family, but the Fairy Council and the majority of the People are determined to keep them apart. Slight spoilers for TLG, but nothing major.

Anywhere- Artemis and Holly

Artemis sat on his bed, studying the blueprints for his latest experiment. To an outsider, the experiment would most likely look like a complex contraption that had no hope what so ever of becoming a reality. To an insider, however, the experiment would look entirely possible to them, because, firstly, it was Artemis Fowl the Second who was building it, and, secondly, Artemis always finished an experiment. However, during a recent test run he had done on the experiment, he had discovered that there was a problem with the experiment, and until he fixed it the experiment would be utterly useless. Normally, he would have went to bed to catch up on his sleep and continue working on it in the morning, but this was a very special project to him, and he was determined to have it up and running within the next week.

Yawning, Artemis laid the blueprints down beside him while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he pulled his hands away, he spotted the wedding ring that had been on his finger for the past five years. Artemis took a brief moment to smile as a flood of memories filled his mind. One year after all the commotion wit Opal Koboi, he and Holly had begun to date, much to the dissaproval and disgust of the fairy people. The fairies were even more disgusted when they found out that he and Holly had married two years later, to the audience of Artemis's family and the Butlers with Mulch, Qwan, No1, and Foaly. The Council had finally had enough after there daughter,Kalila, was born and forced Holly to promote to Major, and forbid her of ever returning above ground without somebody trustworthy- A.K.A, somebody who practically worshipped the Council- to moniter her carefully.

Since then, Artemis could only communicate with Holly and Kalila through e-mail and video-chat. But, hopefully, when he had corrected the mistake in his experiment, he could finally be able to see and talk to them in person. Until that moment came, however, Artemis would have to stay focused and continue to work on his experiment. Hoping that he would solve the problem that was in his way of seeing his wife and child again.

Yawning yet again, Artemis picked up the blueprints and continued his search of the mistake.

* * *

Holly Short removed her helmet and collapsed on her bed, exhausted from her day at work. Who knew that doing paperwork and giving lower ranking members of the L.E.P missions could be so tiring? Well, the Council had, of course, so that they could seperate her and her husband.

Just as Holly was beginning to relax, Kalila climbed up next to her and began shaking Holly's shoulder. " Mommy! Mommy look what I drew for you!" Holly leaned up on one elbow and gazed at the assortment of colors and shapes that was shoved up against her face. Holly took the drawing from the hands of the child holding it, and smiled appreciativly at it, even though she had no idea of what it could be.

" Very good ,Kalila, that's a very impressive... collection of sticks?" Holly said uncertaintly.

Kalila giggled. " No, Mommy. It's me and you with Daddy in front of his house." Kalila continued to gigge as she laid down beside of her mother. Quite suddenly, like the flick of the switch, little Kalila's facial expression changed. " So? Do you like it mommy?"

Holly smiled at her daughter, who looked almost exactly like her except Kalila had black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Her facial features, however, were almost all her mother's. When Kalila had been born, Holly had liked the fact that Kalila looked like the perfect mixture of her and Artemis. What she didn't like was the name that Artemis had had picked out at the time. Holly had out right rejected that name the moment she heard its suggestion. After all, there were already two Artemis Fowls running about the manor, and that was already as confusing as it was. Imagine how even more confusing it would get with three Artemis Fowls. So Holly had went with Artemis's second choice for a name, Kalila, which, according to him, meant dearly loved.

" It's lovely sweety. Why don't you go hang it up on the fridge?" Holly suggested. Kalila nodded enthusiasticaly and ran to the kitchen. Not even a second after she left the room, Holly's communicater beeped and Foaly's face showed up. " your still dressed. Holly, your needed down here in Police Plaza . Oh, and bring Kalila here as well." Just as soon as the image of Foaly had appeared on her communicater, he dissapeared without giving Holly time to ask why she and Kalila were needed down was probably just another check by the L.E.P that she and Kalila hadn't been up above the ground in the past month. Holly wished that she and Kalila could just stay here, but she knew that if she did stay here, then other members of the L.E.P force would come and make her go. So, there was no other choice. Holly had to go to Police Plaza.

Kalila ran back into the room and into Holy's now out-stretched arms. " What's wrong, Mommy?" Kalila asked as Holly picked up her helmet beside her and put it securely on her head.

"Come on, Kalila. We have to go to Police Plaza."

When Holly arrived at Police Plaza, she immediately went to Foaly's ops-booth. While Kalila ran up and hugged Foaly, Holly asked what was going on.

Foaly turned to type a few things on his beloved computer. "No1 wants you and Kalila to come with him on a moon mission. After the last moon mission..ahh... didn't go so well, he's going to try to complete it again, except this time, with you."

Holly listened to this and tried not to smile. " How long will we be up in space, Foaly?"

" About three years." Foaly answered as he typed some more on his computer.

Holly smiled. She would finally be- in some way- above ground. She wouldn't have to face the ridicule that she faced every day that she was down here. And, even better, Kalila could go with her. " When are they leaving?" Holly asked, trying to contain her excitement.

" In about two hours,so I'd suggest going home and packing some clothes for the trip."Before Foaly had even finished, Holly had taken Kalila, who had been still hugging Foaly tightly,and ran back to her house.

Exactly three days later, Holly was putting Kalila to sleep in one of the beds in the room provided for them. Kalila's eyes had just started to drip off when she suddenly sat up straight in her bed, eyes wide. " Daddy..." She breathed before getting out of her bed and running towards something behind Holly.

Holly turned around, daring to hope that it would be him behind her. It was. " Artemis? What are you doing here?"

Artemis had his hand rested on top of Kalila's head, and gazed at it for a moment before answering. " I recently built a Mars rover. It had to be controlled manually to get there. On the way back I decided to stop for a visit."

Holly's eyes narrowed. " How'd you-" She shook her head. "Never mind. How long are you going to be here?"

Artemis picked up Kalila. " About three years." He said, smirking. Holly walked over to him, hands crossed over her chest. She realized what he had done and she was very happy about it, but she wished he had done it sooner. " About time you did something like this." Then she reached up, wanting to kiss him. Artemis understood and leaned down to kiss her. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck. They would finally be together as a family. It didn't matter that they would only have three years before they would be seperated again. All that mattered was that they were together now.

Author's notes- yeah, I have to admit that I have no experience at all in romance. The only information I have received comes from books and please tell me if I protrayed it correctly. Also, I have this horrible feeling that the characters are OOC, so please tell me if they are or aren't.

If you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please.


	11. My Last Breath- Artemis

My Last Breath- Artemis

chapter summary- basically Artemis's final thoughts in TLG

Artemis stood there, staring at his two friends. Butler appeared unable to grasp what was going on. That, or he just refused to believe it. Holly looked guilty, which made Artemis feel guilty. He shouldn't have tricked her. He shouldn't have... No. He had to trick her. If he hadn't then Opal would have one. This had been the only way to defeat her.

Out of corner of his eye, he saw that the magic arround the area was slowly retreating, and he knew that he would soon be next. Artemis looked at Butler and Holly one last time. All that mattered to him at that moment was the fact they were all right. True, they would mourne his death, but he would come back. He was certain of it. Then he felt the magic reach him, and the world went dark.

Author's notes- If you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please.


	12. My Immortal- Holly

My Immortal- Holly

chapter summary- this -hopefully- describes how Holly felt directly after Artemis's death.

Holly didn't know how long she stood there. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or even days. Time seemed to go by at a painfully slow pace. It was almost as if time wanted to torment her even more by going by even slower each second. As if it wanted her to stare at the terrible sight of her best friend lying dead before eyes, knowing that it was all her fault.

It was only a few hours later- or was it minutes?- that they arrived. The people that Holly dreaded meeting. His parents. She couldn't face them. She couldn't tell them that their eldest son was dead all because of her. Holly looked over at Butler, who was watching her silently. " Go." He mouthed, and Holly obeyed, for once. She had to get away from here. She had to get away from this dreadful place. She ran and ran until she couldn't run any more. She collapsed onto the ground, physically and emotionally exhausted. At that moment it seemed like the only thing that she could do was cry and weep for her loss, and that just made her angry with herself. She was Holly Short! She shouldn't be acting this way. There were probably other fairies who had suffered from his mass catastrophe more than she had, yet stil she acted as though she had suffered the most.

Finally, after what could have been an hour of crying, Holly gathered herself up. She studied her surroundings, something that she had neglected to do when she first got here. Wherever "here" was. She appeared to be in the middle of a rather large forest devoid of any civilization. Truth be told, the only word that Hollt could describe the forest was eerie. No sunlight seemed to reach the dense forest. Holly couldn't see any animals, and if there were any she wouldn't be able to tell because they weren't making any noise. What made the forest seem even more spooky was the fact the limbs from the trees appeared to bend downward as if they were trying to grab someone.

The closeness of the trees and the darkness made Holly's old claustriphobia spring back into life again. She panicked for a moment before she felt it. A slight breeze. The breeze ran across her face, almost as if it was trying to comfort her. It succeeded. Within moments Holly had regained herself, and prepared to walk out of this peculiar forest.

As she walked out of the forest, Holly found it strange that before she felt the breeze, there was no wind at all. She shook the incident from her mind, however, and continued to walk through the forest.

Author's notes- as usual, when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.

Oh, and can anyone guess what 'the breeze' was? I'l


	13. The Change- Trouble

Author's notes- the answer to last chapter's question was Artemis' ghost. At least, in my take it was. Yeah, I'm a big ghost freak. Which I believe is why October is one of my absoleute favorite month of the year.

The Change- Trouble

chapter summary- It's been a year since the great techno-crash has happened, and Trouble and Lili are still dating. But... something is different. Something has changed. Will Trouble and Lili ever be as close as they used to be?

Trouble Kelp gathered up the discarded papers that lay upon his desk, preparing to leave from his long day at work and return to his home. Trouble walked out of Police Plaza, planning to go straight to his home and get ready for his date later that evening. It's strange how when we plan to do something, fate always throws in something that will almost always throw us off course. That something, in Trouble's case, was his little brother Grub Kelp. While Trouble and Grub were almost completely different, they were actually a lot closer than most people were led to believe. True, Trouble was a little tough on him at work, but why shouldn't he be? He was the commander, and he wasn't going to let himself treat any one person differently from the rest of them.

" Trubs," whined Grub. " That wasn't a fair assignment you gave me." Grub brandished his thumb. " Look. I got a paper cut." Trouble frowned. Alright, so maybe he did need to be a little tougher on his little brother.

" Well, you should have at least been a little more careful, then. And that paper cut should not have stopped your assignment. After all, it was just a simple one." Trouble stated, walking away. Unfortuneatly it would take a lot more than his walking away to get rid of Grub. Grub followed him across the streets of Haven City, which had been cleared and rebuilt in the time since the great techno crash. All the way Grub complained and told stories about him being the greatest LEP officer to ever exist, and that he should not have to put up with such torturous doings. Trouble snorted. Torturous doings my foot. He should try facing a troll. And I don't mean a holographic one either.

When they reached the street that Trouble lived on, Grub finally went away, and Trouble couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. As much as he loved and cared about his little brother, he was a pain in the neck. Trouble looked across the street to the building in which his girlfriend lived in. Hmmm. the driveway was empty. Where could she be? Probably out shopping for a new dress, knowing her.

Reaching his house, Trouble took out his keys and inserted them into the door lock. With an audible click, he pushed the door open and entered his home. There wasn't much to see in the relatively small house in which he lived, just basic needs and necessities that were needed to live. Walking into his bedroom, Trouble gathered up some clothes that would look more suitable on a date than his LEP uniform. Trouble was almost ready to go and get in the shower when he noticed the picture beside his bed. It was a picture of him and Lili that had been taken almost a month ago. The picture showed them in front of Lili's house, where it showed them kissing. The picture was taken by none other than captain Holly Short. When she had taken the picture, Trouble had noticed that Holly looked slightly uncomfortable. Trouble couldn't imagine why. After all, she was in a romantic relationship herself.

Looking at the picture, Trouble noticed something, something that he hadn't noticed before. Lili looked... hesitant. It was very strange. However, Trouble ignored it and went and got ready for his upcoming date.

* * *

Approximately two hours later, Trouble was standing in Lili's living room, waiting for her to arrive. About two months after they started dating, Lili had given him and key to her home, and said that he could come in whenever he liked. Turning the said key in his hand, Trouble glanced up at the clock hanging above the television. It was nine o'clock exactly. Their date was supposed to be at eight o'clock. Where could she be?

By the time it had reached ten o'clock, Trouble gave up waiting for her and went back to his house. On the way there, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Pausing on the sidewalk in front of Lili's home, he turned his gaze toward the parked car a few yards away. In the car was Lili Frond and Chix Verbil. And they were... kissing. Trouble's eyes narrowed as they broke apart, a smile upon Lili's face. Trouble frowned. She never reacted that way when he kissed her.

Suddenly, Lili appeared to get the feeling that she was being watched, and turned her head towards Trouble. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she spotted Trouble standing there, red faced. She quickly regained herself and put a 'I'm sorry' look upon her face. Trouble ignored her and continued walking to his house. He knew that she would call later and say how sorry he was, but Trouble didn't care. it was time he severed all ties with Lili- at least romantically.

Author's notes- is anybody out of character? Especially Trouble, as it is in his point of view.

Surprisingly, I quite liked the whole idea of a T/L relationship. I guess it stems from the fact that I'm an A/H fan that also liked Trouble. This was my take on the pairing if they would ever break up, which I hope that they don't.

When you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


	14. Call Me When You're Sober- Lili

Call Me When Your Sober- Lili

chapter summary- Lili has been getting quite bored with her relationship to Trouble. Can be seen as a sort of prequel to the last chapter.

Lili lay down on her bed, grimacing as she thought about her relationship with Trouble. When they had first started dating, it had been total bliss. It was as if the only people in the world were her and Trouble, and it was as if they were the king and the queen of said world. Lili had to laugh at this last one. After all, she was descendend from Frond, the elven king.

But now... Lili didn't know. It was as if their relationship didn't have the spark as it did when they first got together. It was like going on a roller coaster. At some places their relationship would go really fast and it was great, and at other times it was slow and boring. Lili sighed. Oh, what she wouldn't give for someone to take her out of this failing relationship.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion


	15. Lost In Paradise- Artemis Senior

Lost in Paradise- Artemis Senior

chapter summary- this basically describes about how Artemis Senior felt about the russian mafia taking him hostage, and directly after.

The Fowl Star was sinking; there was no doubt about it. The missile that had done the deed had succeeded in its mission of sinking the ship. The mssile, however, had went through a part of the ship that while causing it to sink into the dark abyss of the ocean below them, it would cause it to sink slowly. Very slowly to the members of the russian mafia who were waiting for it.

Artemis Senior floated upon what seemed to be a mattress, although he could have been mistaken, as his thoughts were clouded with pain, and it was pitch- dark, as it ws in the middle of the night. His leg was absoleutely killing him; it had to be broken. How bad, he did not know. His eyesight was slowly fading from him. Darkness was creeping into the corners of his eyes, threatening to drag him into the dark depths of uncosciousness that Artemis Senior supposed was like being in an ocean, as he was in now, although he didn't know, as he had never been unconscious in his life, thanks to the Major, his bodyguard.

Where was he anyway? Artemis Senior had seen him directly before the explosion hit. The Major, for whatever reason, had sensed that something horrible wa about to happen. Soldier's instinct, he called it, lucky guess, Artemis Senior called it. His soldier's instinct- or lucky guess, whichever you prefer- had been correct, and now here Artemis Senior was, floating in the middle of the Kola Bay, leg broken and already getting the dreaded hypothermia.

Must stay awake,he thought to himself as the darkness filled up more of his eyes. Must stay awake. Must stay awake. Must stay awake. Must stay...

Artemis Senior didn't know how much longer it was before he woke up. Only that he was in a strange place that wasn't his bedroom in Fowl Manor, or his cabin in the Fowl Star. He panicked- which was a first for him, as he always had the Major to look after and protect him. Where was he at? What had happened? Had something happened to the ship?

Then it occured to him: what if the ship had sank and he had been rescued, and now he was in some sort of strange hospital. "Angeline!" He called out, have scared and half relief. The door to his room opened, and Artemis Senior's heart soared. But the person who came into the room was most definetly not Angeline. In fact, he didn't know who the person was.

The man walked over to stand in front of the bed that Artemis Senior was currently lying in. " Oh, so you are awake now? Couldn't you have slept a little while longer, so that I could have the great honor of killing you?"

Artemis Senior responded to this by staring directly into the mans eyes, unblinking, trying to unnerve the man. However, this was difficult, as Artemis Senior was lying on top of a bed, looking thoroughly weakened and defeated. The man did not quake under the attempted stern eye of Artemis Senior, instead he cried a bellowing laugh.

"You think that you will win?" The man laughed again. " You think that you will escape or someone will come and rescue you? Well, someone is going to try to rescue you at some point. But they'll be dead as soon as they come here, and we will be richer. And that big fellow of yours is no longer here to save you."

Artemis Senior did not reply to these taunts, but the inside of his mind was reeling. If someone came and rescued him, they would be killed. And if he tried to escape- which wasn't going considering the shape that his leg was still in- they would most certaintly cause more damage to him, and he didn't think he could stand to be in anymore pain, as this pain was excruciating enough.

The man looked him over one more time before turning around and walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process, upset that Artemis Senior hadn't been- as he had seen and observed- terrified to the point of absoleute loyalty. Artemis Senior could here the man complaining to some other people outside, but he ignored them.

He was all alone. Well not all alone- that was proven by the loud talking and complaining going on right beside him. But, he still felt alone. The Major was dead, that had been proven by the man that had just come to see him. Angeline, Artemis the Second, and the rest of the Butlers would no doubt believe him to be dead, and had cease to look for him. And all of his clients and people he had done business with were no doubt fighting for the money that he owned- that was, of course, assuming that they hadn't already and caused his family to go bankrupt. Feeling completely defeated, Artemis Senior put his head in his hands.

Where had he gone wrong? Well, most likely when he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and continue the criminal empire status that the Fowl's had gained in the past. But did that mean that he didn't have to care about anybody? No, it did not. Looking back now, Artemis Senior realized that what he thought was love and caring wasn't that at all. He hadn't even been there to witness the birth of his only son and heir, for crying out loud. And no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he treated young Artemis Fowl the Second correctly, there was still a part of him that felt he had been the worst father in the world. And the boy had still looked up to him! He wished that he could take it all back. That he could rewind time and spend as much time as he could with his son and not on those blasted business trips.

And Angeline...Artemis Senior didn't know why, but he had a feeling that she would have been devestated by his sudden dissapearence. After all, the woman clearly loved him, and while he pretended to be cold-hearted and firm, he truly did love her, a little more each day from the day that he had met her. Oh, why hadn't he had been a better husband and father than what he was? Why did he always have to put money first and family second? His questions were lost in the confines of his mind, and Artemis Senior feared that they would never be answered.

* * *

It was about a few months later when Artemis Senior was lying on top of a bed, a hospital bed this time, and he had his loving wife beside of him. " So," He asked after he examined his leg which had been amputated during his "visit' during the russian mafia, " How have things been going on?"

Angeline looked at him, pure happiness in her eyes. " Well, there were a little rough at first, but we are all back on track now."She kissed him, and Artemis Senior couldn't help but smile. Then the full reality of what she had said fell upon him.

" How were they rough?" He asked, truly curious about what had happened while he had been away. He shifted in the hospital bed, trying at the same time to get more comfortable and get closer to Angeline. He half- failed, half- succeeded, as he managed to get himself more comfortable, but did not bring himself any closer to his beloved wife, which frustrated him greatly. He had been- quite literally- a thousand miles away from her for the past two years, and now that they were finally reunited, he couldn't get any closer to her? This frustration wasn't helped at all by Angeline, who turned her head away from him and looked into the wall beside of her. Artemis Senior thought that he heard her crying softly, trying not to let him hear her.

" What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. What had occured while he was away? What could be so horrible as to cause his wife to react this way? He couldn't think of anything at all to cause her to be like this.

Angeline turned her head back around towards him, and he could see that she had- in fact- been crying. " Oh, Timmy, I'm so sorry." She cried out to him, sadness and regret replacing the joy and relief in her eyes. " I'm so, so, so ,so ,sorry." She wailed, crying yet again.

" What happened?" He asked again, more firmly this time. He regretted doing this, but he really wanted to know what had conspired while he was gone.

Angeline sniffed, and seemed to regain herself enough to tell him what had happened. " When you were gone, I couldn't except it. And- to put it simply- I basically went insane! I practically left our only son to fend for himself. I know that he had Butler, but still! It was like I caused him to lose both of us, not just you!" She put her head in her hands, and started to cry again.

Artemis Senior was surprised. Whatever he had expected to happen, this was most definetly not it. He cautiously put an arm around her. " It's all right. I'm here now. Let's just forgot about that. It's in the past, over and done with." He paused to see how she would reacted before he continued. " How's Arty?" He asked, for once using the nickname that Angeline had given him after he was born.

Angeline stiffened and looked at him, surprised that he would call their son that. She quickly recovered her shock and answered is question. " Well, he is as clever as he's always has been, even more, perhaps. You know he never stopped believing that you were alive." She smiled, seemingly proud of their son. Artemis Senior felt the same way. He made a mental note to thank him whenever he saw him again. Which would be, hopefully, very, very, soon.

"How's he been doing in school?" He asked, although he found that a tad bit unnecessary, as young Artemis had refused to go to school the moment he first stepped in one.

" Same as usual. Smarter than the rest of the kids and most of the teachers, and refusing to go to the school." Angeline said, grasping his hand and smiling at him. A warm smile that seemed to make his heart melt in his chest, just as it had the first night that he had saw her.

Artemis Senior chuckled. " What are we going to do with that boy?" He asked jokingly.

Angeline shook her head. " I've been trying to figure that out since he told me told me all of the elements in the periodic table in the correct order." She looked at him strangely. " You seem more light-hearted. What happened while you were with them?"

Artemis Senior shrugged his shoulders. " Honestly, I don't know." And he didn't because even though he had promised himself that he would be a better father and husband, he had expected it to be slightly difficult. But, to his great surprise, it wasn't.

Angeline smiled. " Well," She said, leaning closer to him from the chair provided by the hospital that she now sat in, " That doesn't matter now. You are here with us again, and nothing else matters to me except for the fact that we are together again." Angeline smiled at him, and Artemis Senior smiled back at her. Everything was alright now. He had his family back, and he would continue to try be a better father and husband.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


	16. Swimming Home- Artemis

Swimming Home- Artemis

chapter summary- Artemis does not come back to life. This describes his journey to heaven. Or which whichever after life you prefer.

It was a curious sensation, mused Artemis as he floated above the ground, to be dead. He gazed down at the ground, and after thinking this simple sentence, he felt lighter, and he saw the ground getting further away. He shook his head, trying to regain himself. Stop it, he commanded himself. You must focus. You have to go back to your friends.

But it was hard, the strugle of staying on earth or going into the light. Every day, Artemis could feel his strenght failing, and soon he feared it would be gone altogether, and he would leave his friends behind. I shall not do that. I have to hold on for my friends. But his will to live again was getting weaker, and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he caved in and gave into the light.

* * *

The day had come. The day that he would finally be brought back to life. He should have been excited; ecstatic. But instead he felt weak. It was getting harder move. He felt like he was now being physically dragged toward the light.

He tried to grab on to something, but his fingers slipped through the object like air- which, physically speaking, he was. He saw the light getting brighter... brighter. Until it filled up his entire field of vision, and he could no longer see the earth or his friends. The light was so bright, that he had to shut them, and when he opened them again, he saw someone that he had expected to see.

"Ah, Julius, I thought that I would see you. Though I must admit I did not expect to see you so soon."

Indeed, Julius Root was standing before him, wearing his LEP uniform, and looking the same as Artemis always remembered, although, perhaps a little bit younger. Younger or older, Root still had the signature red-faced trademark. Root glared athim and said, " I can't believe I'm going to say this, mud man, but you should have stayed on Earth."

" Julius.." Artemis said, to which Root replied with, " Don't call me Julius!"

"Fine, then, Commander Root, it was quite literally impossible to have hold on any longer. It was amzing that I had held on for even that long."

Root looked him up and down, trying to decide if he was lying or not. " Alright, then, we had better go on."

"We?" Artemis asked incredulously.

" Yes, as your- truly regretfull- escort, I have to bring you in past those gates." Root said, gesturing behind him to a pair of silver gates that- surprisingly- Artemis had not noticed until that very second.

"No, commander.I'm going to stay right here." Artemis said, making a point of sitting down on the floor of wherever they were.

Root blinked." So,you would prefer to stay there for all eternity, then go on fully to the afterlife?"

Artemis chuckled. "Not for all eternity, commander, just until my friends and family arrive."

Root shook his head. " Well, I'll come back in an hour and see if you have changed your mind. " And with that, Julius Root left. True to his word, he would come back in exactly an hour to see if Artemis had changed his mind. He hadn't.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


	17. The Other Side- Holly

The Other Side- Holly

chapter summary- Artemis's plan didn't work, and now Holly's trying to make it through each day. Can be seen as a sequel to the previous chapter.

It had been nealy a month since their plan failed. It had been seven months since his death, and one month since his chance of ever coming back to life disappeared like a leaf in the wind. Everyone, while still grieving for his death, went on about their lives as if nothing had ever happened. As if Artemis hadn't even excisted- and Holly hated that. Every day she would face scores of hypocritical people that would walk past her their hypocritical smiles on their hypocritical faces. They pretended that she was all right. That the great techno crash had ever even happened. Oh, what Holly wouldn't give to punch them straight in their perfect little faces.

It was a- according to the sim lights that shown down on the citizens of Haven City- a cloudy day,which was ironic, as it mirrored what Holly was feeling. She was wearing her helmet, trying not to be detected by the citizens of Haven City, because she didn't want their thanks in saving them from the infamous Opal Koboi. She didn't deserve it. She had done many things that night, but her thoughts kept coming back to how- however indirectly- she had murdered her best friend. And she would never forgive herself for that, no matter how long she lived. Whether it be a hundred years, or a thousand years, she would never forgive herself.

she walked steadily threw the crowds of Haven City, glaring at anyone who dared come near her, even if they couldn't see her face; she didn't feel like talking to anybody, including Foaly or Mulch. She was on her way to complete the ritual. When the majority of the technology in Haven City failed, it had taken all but three months before fairies were allowed on the surface again.

She walked toward a line of waiting fairies who were preparing to get in a shuttle, presumingly so that they could complete the ritual. Holly went behind an elven lady who held the hand of a small - even for a fairy- boy on one side, and a girl on the other hand. The boy, who perhapsed sensed someone behind him, turned back to her. He had mousy brown hair, green eyes and a lot of freckles- which was highly unheard of for any fairy. He smiled at her, and Holly noticed that one of his teeth was missing.

Holly, even though she knew he could not see her, smiled back, though not with happiness. She hadn't been truly happy since... Gods, it must have been months, now. The line of fairies before her moved forward, and soon Holly was walking into a shuttle full of fairies.

Holly sat as far as she could away from the other passengers, who were all gleaming with joy and adrenaline that they were finally going to be able to get back to the surface. Where there would be fresh air that for once wasn't filled with pollutants, as the mud man had, for a lack of another word, had decided to go green. Apparantly, the mud man scientists had blamed the great techno crash on something that had gone wrong in the sun, but Holly couldn't remember what.

Finally, Holly was able to get out of the crowded pod. Showing her badge to the pilot of the pod, she went before everyone else and got a pair of wings. They weren't the best, but Holly just wanted to get away from all of the people whose lives were full of hope happiness, whilst hers was filled with pain and regret. She knew that Artemis's death was all of her fault, no matter what her friends said. Because they didn't understand. They didn't understand the full story of her and Artemis. Holly had refused to believe it at the time, but now Holly wandered if she had actually loved Artemis on a romantic level. If so, then it was so frustrating to Holly that people never understood how much they cared and loved about people until they were actually gone, because you will always expect that they will be there for you. Until one day they'll be ripped away from you, and you discover that they took a piece of you with them to the other side.

Holly flew through the skies, regretfully enjoying the cool night air, because Artemis wasn't there to enjoy it with her. Gods, everything reminded her of him. Even sliced bread reminded her of him- she didn't know why, but it did.

After what seemed like no time at all, she reached her destination. Holly had nearly missed it- she had just happened to look down when she saw it, which was about a one in a million chance of luck. Suddenly, Holly smiled as her mind was filled with the image of the sterotypical Irish Leprechaun doing a jig. Her smile faded as she realized that the leprechaun looked like Artemis. She shook her head, as if attempting to ring that image frm her brain. Needless to say, her mind appeared not to wanther to let go of that image.

Ignoring it, Holly flew down to the ground. She immediately did the ritual, smiling as she felt the magic rush through her body. Holly straightened up, and with one final time at the tree, Holly activated the wings and flew away. But not in the direction in which she came. No, she had one more place that she wanted to go to.

She arrived at her next destination in a matter of minutes- or at least that's what it felt like, as she didn't stop to consult the time. She brought herself heavily down on to the ground and deactivated her wings. In front of her was a hill, and on top of it was a grave. Holly felt a lump in her throat- which she automatically tried to push away- as she climbed the hill.

About half way there, she gave up her fight of holding back tears, and by the time she reached the grave, she didn't even notice the tears cascading down her face. As she read the gravestone, she collapsed to the ground in what could be called hysterics. Holly clawed- literally clawed- at the ground, as if trying to reach her dead friend that lay cold in the ground below.

Why did he have to leave them like this!? Why couldn't he have held on a little bit longer!? Had he forgotten all that they had been through!? As these questions and more poured through her distraught mind, she contined to claw at the ground. She only stopped when she noiced blue sparks circuling around her fingers, and reallized that she had broken them. Sniffing, she stood up. Holly took one last glance at the grave, before flying off into the night.

* * *

Holly could hear someone whispering, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. It felt as though there were a rather large cloud... clouding her thoughts. Whenever she did try to remove the fog, she got incredibally weak. And so, Holly continued her fight with the mysterious fog, trying her best to discover what had happened.

It was exactly two weaks later when Holly, exhausted, finally gave up her fight with the fog, which then proceeded to cloud her entire mind, making it impossible to think. Strangely, though, Holly had recovered, and she could hear everything much clearer than ever before. She looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Holly appeared to be on a rather large fluffy cloud, with large gates on one side.

As she stared, still somewhat confused as to what had occured, Holly heard someone say behind her, " Hmm, Well, I'm glad you finally made it. I was getting worried."

Holly stiffened. Could that be... No, It wasn't. He was dead. There was no way he was... but that sounded almost exactly like him. Hestitantly, Holly turned around to see who had spoken. It was Artemis.

Author's notes-yeah, something strange happened with the sun about- oh, I don't know- a week ago. And because of that it caused some radio stations to go out temporarily. So, I figured that would be a good idea to add that into this story.

If you didn't understand the second part, Holly was dying. After a short while, she dies and was reunited with Artemis again.

If you review, please give your honest opinions, but no flames, please.


	18. Weight Of The World- Opal

Weight Of The World- Opal

chapter summary- Describing how Opal felt in The Last Guardian.

The infamous Opal Koboi leaned over the lock as she pondered over the magical spells that prevented her from opening it completely- at least at that moment. Because she would get it open. After all, she was Opal Koboi, smartest, prettiest, and most powerful creature on or under the Earth.

She momentarily glanced up from her laborous work to look at the manor in the distance. She gave a small laugh- a laugh that can only be described as maniacally. They thought that they were going to win. How foolish they were, indeed! True, she had lost to them in the past- but she wasn't that person anymore. She knew better now, and she was more powerful. Opal smiled at the thought of ridding the world of her enemies once and for all before returning to the lock. One thing was certain- at least in her mind- nobody would stop her from completeing her most ingenius plan yet.

Author's notes- whn you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


	19. Your Star- Juliet

Your Star- Juliet

chapter summary- this is how - I believe- Juliet feels after she learn's her uncle has passed.

For most teenage girls, watching wrestling was probably at the bottom of their list for their idea of fun. To Juliet, however, it was near the top, second to only training with her older brother. The current fight had been going on for quite a long time, but Juliet never got bored of it. She didn't understand how some people couldn't stand wrestling - it was one of the best things in the entire world!

Although she would never admit it to herself, one of the reasons she was now watching wrestling was to take her mind off the Fowl Star, which had been reported to have sinked a few days ago. Even though it had sunk days ago, she was still hoping that her uncle was still alive. True, he may have been a bit... stern at points, but that was what Juliet liked about him. Although he could have what Juliet called his 'soft days', which didn't happen very often, as it were. But whenever they did happen, he would spend some time with Juliet and play games with her. Of course, the last 'soft days' had been two years ago, when she had been eleven and- at least she believed to be- more childlike. Oh, Juliet hoped that her uncle was still alive.

* * *

A week after the day that Juliet had been watching wrestling, news came that her beloved uncle was, in fact, dead. They were scheduled to have a funeral for him in just a few days' time, but Juliet was contempulating on whether or not she actually wanted to go. To see her uncle lying in that casket looking so... fake and unreal just didn't appeal to her. She didn't want to see how they had dressed him up as if for show-and-tell. As if to show people that even though he was dead, they had still made a good job at making him presentable. No, Juliet didn't want to see any of that. She wanted to remember her uncle just the way he had been before he died, not after.

And so, when it came time for her uncle's funeral, all the residents of Fowl Manor had left, but Juliet was still there, waiting for there return.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


	20. Surrender- Opal

Surrender- Opal

chapter summary- Opal is in love with an elf named Stone Parker. Unfortuneately, Stone already is engaged to his girlfriend. But that doesn't matter to Opal. She has a plan to make him fall in love with her. And if the plan somehow failed, then, well, if she couldn't have him, then no one could. Chapter borders on T. Or perhaps it is a T.

Opal watched them from above like a spider watches its prey, cautious and always ready to attack at the given time. She was sitting on a branch of a tree that had been grown on the outskirts of Haven City, looking down up on a house that seemed so perfectly secluded, it was as if it knew what her plan was. She was looking at specially modified contact lenses that worked similar to binoculars, but could see things in clearer detail. She had been waiting here all night, and even though her body longed for sleep, her mind refused to submit.

She grimaced as she looked down at her computer watch. It had to be close to the time that she left, that horrible girl. The horrible girl in question was Lilian Trustford, future wife of Stone Parker. At least, as of right now, because Opal planned to change that.

Opal knew that Lilian came every night to Stone's house from 5:00 P.M. to 10:00 P.M. Opal snorted. Probably planning with him how to perform her perfect wedding. From what Opal had seen, it was obvious that Stone- oh, so beautiful Stone- was head over heels in love with the girl. Not for long, thought Opal wickedly from her perch on the branch.

Then she was brought out of her thoughts by the shutting of the door. She immediately brought her gaze up to see a horrible sight. He- Stone- was kissing Lilian. Opal made a sound of disgust before turning away just for the breifest moment, wating for them to stop.

A minute passed. She looked again. Lilian was walking up the path down next to her hideout. Opal briefly looked up at the house. All of the lights were off. She smiled. He had gone to bed, so he wouldn't notice anything.

Abruptly and very cat-like, Opal lept from the tree and brought herself down to the ground softly so that the girl wouldn't her anything. Quietly, Opal brought out her knife before following the girl. Nobody could see them. It was a perfect opportunity for her plan to begin. Although, perhaps she could insert a tad bit of drama into it.

Looking down upon the ground, Opal saw a fallen branch and abruptly stepped on it. She saw Lilian stiffen in front of her. Lilian turned around and stabbed her in the chest. Before poor Lilian could scream, Opal struck her with three more wounds to the leg, head, and stomach. Within seconds of the stabbing, Lilian breathed her last breath. Opal smiled down at her. Now where to put the body...

* * *

Six months had passed since the dissapearance of Lilian Trustford. Most people had assumed that she had gotten frightened of the prospect of marriage, and had run off to somewhere in the country. So, even though that there were search parties, they didn't take it necessarily as a murder case. And that was just as Opal planned it to be. And if they ever even thought of murder, they would never find a body, because Opal had hidden it carefully.

For the past six months, she had acted sympathetic towards Stone, gradually working her way up from friend to girlfriend. When ever she had heard of Lilian's 'dissappearance', she had went over to his house and said she felt sorry for him that Lilian would just leave him like this. Stone had believed her.

Opal smiled as she walked home from her current work place. The plan was even going more perfectly then she thought. She could already see a wedding band upon her finger...

* * *

For the past hour, Stone had been waiting in Opal's house, waiting for her to return. Stone did love Opal, but not as much as he had loved Lilian. Oh, Lily. For breifest of moments, Stone relapsed in a moment of greif. How could she have left him like this? They had been doing so well...

Suddenly, he noticed something strange about the floorboards. Leaning closer for a better investigation, he noticed that one of the floorboards hadn't been placed evenly. How strange.

He pried open the floorboard and made a gruesome discovery. There was a skeleton inside of it. What was a skeleton doing in Opa's home? Surely she wasn't... no she couldn't be.

Then his heart lept when he thought a terrible thought. What if this was Lilian? No. Opal wouldn't have done something like that to hime. Would she? Just to make sure, Stone checked to see if it was in fact Lilian. It was.

Just as he confirmed it, he heard the door open and close. He froze in fear. He had to get out of here. Opal had... had killed his beloved Lilian. Then his heart leapt with joy. Lilian hadn't left him at all! Well, she had, but not of her choice.

That was when he heard footsteps. He frantically looked for a place to hide. There was none. He tried to put the floorboard back in place, but he was so nervous that it wouldn't go in properly. Then the door to the room opened and Opal stepped in.

Opal stepped into the room, for once all smiles. Then she saw Stone and the floorboard. Her heart then filled with a foreign emotion: Grief. She felt grief because she knew that Stone had discovered Lilian. She knew that he would go and blab to the police, and that she would be thrown in jail, and Stone would marry another woman. But Opal couldn't let that happen. Because if she couldn't have him, then no one could.

Before Stone could react, Opal drew out herpocket knife and quickly slit his throat. Stone died even more quickly then Lilian. Hmm, Opal thought, now where to put the body's...

author's notes- am I wrong to assume that that was one of my most darker chapters yet?

as usual, when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


	21. Taking Over Me- Holly

Taking Over Me- Holly

chapter summary- There are many doubts concerning Artemis's plan, but Holly is certain that it will work. Because it has to.

If someone had told the citizens of Haven City that they would be in the situation that they were in now ten years ago, that said person would have been labeled as insane and sent to the greatest mental hospital that money could buy. Because they couldn't have a fairy going around talking about the eventual demise of the fairy people. Could you imagine what the people of Haven would think? They would be scared out of their wits! That was why the citizens of Haven had the trustworthy Council and the Lower Elements Police to look after everyone. Because everyone knew that the Council and the L.E.P were always right and always did what was best for the People. Or were they always right?

Captain Holly Short of the L.E.P was currently watching the process below with great hope and worry. She was leaning against a glass window looking down at Foaly's pet geeks attempting to create a clone of her best friend. They were bustling about the secret lab like there was no tomorrow. And for one person in the room, it very welll could be.

The clone was in its fifth month of development, and Foaly had said that this would be one of the most crucial part about the plan, because now they were focused about keeping the clone alive and healthy as well as growing him to the proper age.

The clone was settled in the same glass case that the clone Nopal had lived in for many years before her death at the hands of the original Opal Koboi. The clone of Artemis looked like the Artemis Fowl in which she first met more than six years ago. It was hard to believe how much that they had been through, how much they had changed... because of each other. She was certain that she had been one of the main reasons that he had become the person that he was. She was also certain that he had been the reason in why she had begun to see humans in a different way. To see them not as cold-hearted beings but caring ones. It was such a pity that she had gone and killed him.

All of her friends kept tellling her that it wasn't her fault. That she couldn't have known that her fairy eye could have killed him. But Holly knew, however indirectly, his death was her fault. And now his resurrection would be the cause of her as well. Nothing had mattered much to her these past five months then making sure that the clone was safe and secure. To make sure that things were still going smoothly. On days whenever she had to go and work, her mind would be clouded by thoughts of the clone, but she didn't stop them. She couldn't stop thinking about him or the clone. It was driving her close to insane. Sometimes all she wanted to do was to stop thinking about the clone, but at over times it was all she wanted.

Leaning back from the glass, Holly turned and began to walk away. She walked up the large, slanted corridor that led to the secret lab. The lab, if it was even possible, was even further below the ground then Haven City itself. It had been built, as Foaly had suspected, by Opal Koboi herself, to use as one of her labs, but for some reason she had changed her mind after it was built and had abandoned it. Foaly had also suspected that the reason she had changed her mind was becuase she had gotten anrgy at the builders and killed them. Not even the citizens of Haven knew about the secret building. In fact the only people who knew about it was Holly, Foaly, and Foaly's pet geeks. It had been difficult to keep it as a secret all of these months, what with all of them going in and out of the building at random points in the day, but somehow they had managed.

Holly opened the door at the end of the tunnel and stepped out into the now bustling city of Haven. Surprisingly, it had taken them all of two months two get them all back on track. Well, it may actually might not have been surprising, since it had been Foaly who had rebuilt most of the technology ( with the help of his nephew, Mayne, though he would never admit to that).

Looking up and down the streets of Haven, it would have been nearly impossible to tell that this area had looked like something out of a warzone just a few short months ago. All of the buildings had been rebuilt, The rubble cleared, the bodies lining the edges of the street had been removed. Now it looked like it had always had before the incident- as Holly liked to call it- had occured.

Parents could be seen walking about the streets, caring loads upon loads of gifts for their children, because their favorite toy had been destroyed in the incident, only to discover that it wasn't as good as the last one. This was particularly a problem for the high class area of Haven, for most of the kids were spoiled and expected to get everything handed to them. Of course, the parents didn't do anything about; they just continued to buy them even more presents, even though they did not need them.

Holly walked past the hoards of people walking this way and that among the shops and made her way over to Police Plaze. She was exhausted- she had spent all night watching the clone to make sure that it would be alright- but still she knew that she had to go to her day job. Police business for the L.E.P. these last months had mainly been included to find people who had been declared missing since the incident began, to make sure that the fairies wouldn' sneak towards the surface and get a breath of fresh air, and to make sure that they all went back on track.

Sleepily, Holly walked past groups of police officers who were greeting each other before they had to began their jobs. Holly ignored them all and continued to her work place. It wasn't until she had walked past seven doors that she realized that she had passed her work place minutes ago. Groaning, she retraced her steps and- foruneately- finally got to her destination.

She sat down at her desk, where she tried to sort out some papers, but within minutes she could feel herself nodding off. Promptly shaking herself, Holly tried to get back to work, but she couldn't focus. She was too tired. Finally, she gave up and decided to go and get a morning coffee. Surely she wouldn't get ratted out about that. And so, Holly made her way down the way that she had came, planning to get a coffee from the cafe that was located inside police plaza. The cafe- surprisingly- had been Julius Root's idea. He had gotten tired of many of his officers nodding off on the job and he and the other commanders started to make plans to build the first ever cafe in Police Plaza. Once the cafe had been built it had become a huge success, and there had been a drop in the amount of workers falling asleep on the job. After she had ordered her coffee, Holly went to sit down at one of the small tables provided by the cafe. She calmly sipped her coffee as she watched late police officers running into each other as they tried to make it to their offices on time.

She had only been drinking her coffee for a few minutes before she heard someone calling her name. Her head shot up, and she looked around to see who had said her name. There was nobody in the lobby of Police Plaza. Strange. Shaking herself, Holly downed the last of the coffee and stood up from the table to go back to her office.

She had been a few steps down the hall that led to her office when she heard the sound of hooves pounding on the ground behind her. Holly turned to see Mayne behind her, holding his side and breathing very heavily. Once he had caught his breath he managed to say " Clone... wrong... help." Holly froze. From what she could decipher of that confusing sentence was that the clone was in trouble. Something had gone wrong.

Quick as a flash, she had ran past Mayne and soon enough was running down the streets of Haven, ignoring the complaints of those that she had accidentally ran into. Reluctantly, she saw images in her mind of Artemis's dead body. No... she couldn't let that happen again.

Holly was halfway down the corridor when she ran into Foaly, who had been walking up the corrider. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. " Holly, calm down. The clone was alright. There was just a slight change in his heart functions..." He trailed off, waiting for Holly to get mad at him because she had run down here for nothing, but Holly didn't say anything, and the look upon her face was one of pure relief.

" So, he's all right?" She asked.

" Yes but we are still going to keep an eye on him... Holly, you do no that there is a very small chance of this succeeding, don't you?" Foaly said with a concerned look on his face. " It might not even work..." He trailed off as a look of fury appeared on Holly's face.

"It will work. It has to work." She said before turning around and walking back the way she had came. As Holly was walking back to Police Plaza, she felt so relieved that the clone had been all right after all. Yes, she did know that there was a very slim chance of it ever succeeding, but still she hoped. Even though he had only been dead for five months, it had felt like five years. Holly needed him to come back to her. She didn't know how to live without him, as cheesy as that sounded, but it was the truth. She couldn't even remember how she lived her life before him, and she didn't think she even wanted to remember. Yes, she needed him back. And once he did come back, she would punch him in the face for making her suffer for so long.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please.


	22. Even In Death- Angeline

Even In Death- Angeline

chapter summary- Almost everybody believes that Artemis Fowl the First is dead, but Angeline knows that he isn't.

Author's notes- this chapter doesn't stem from the fact that Artemis the First is dead, because he isn't, but from the fact that so many people believed him to be dead. Also the necklace mentioned in this chapter comes from the short story, "The Seventh Dwarf.

Angeline turned the necklace over and over in her hand. Her son- through means unknown- had recently aquired this. Perhaps unbeknownest to her son- which wasn't very likely- but the simple gift had generated a newfounded hope in her. She believed that- yes- her husband could be found, and that they would be reuntited once again. They always said to give up, to forget all about it. But Angeline wouldn't forget, and it didn't matter what other people said- Angeline knew that she would see him again someday.

Authors notes- I apologize for not updating as frequently. It's not because I have lost interest in this story. It is because all of the chapters before this one I had thought up long before I wrote them, and now that I have run out of one-shots and drabble ideas, I have to think up new ones. So, you may not expect another update for a while. Hopefully a short while, because I love to write this.


	23. Made Of Stone- Holly

Made of Stone

chapter summary- Holly's thoughts after Artemis tells her the truth in TTP

Holly gripped the shuttles wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. However, she either didn't notice or didn't care. Either of which seemed a likely component, as she stared straight ahead with an unblinking gaze, face betraying almost no emotion. Still, there was the tiniest hint of anger and hurt in her eyes. Ever since he had told her the truth, she had been wondering why he hadn't told her the truth when they had been in their own time. Perhaps this was some compex plan of his, one that could mean the downfall of the fairy people.

Holly shook her head. Artemis would never do that. He had helped the fairy people many a time. But... what if that was all a ruse, a trick to capture the fairy people's trust...

Holly had to mentally stop herself from smacking her head against the wheel. One because she didn't want to give herself a headache, two because she didn't want Artemis to hear, because then he would waltz in there pretending to be worried for her. Hah! As if he cared for her! That much was evident after all he had done to her. There's still all the things that he has done for you, said a voice* in the back of her mind. Like what, kidnap me, Holly thought sarcastically back towards the voice. The voice, however, didn't reply back.

Holly loosened her hold on the wheel, at least a little bit, as she shifted position. For a brief moment her mismatched eyes shot over to the door that Artemis was behind, quickly she adverted them. She didn't want to be tempted to go in there, she really didn't want to talk to him.

After all that they had been through, after all that she had done for him, he had still felt the need to lie to her! She would have helped him if he had just told her the entire situation. There had been no need to lie. Maybe he thought it to be necessary, said the voice in the back of her mind. Oh, do shut up, Holly thought.

Sighing, Holly took a glance at the door behind her, the door that led to Artemis. Would she have helped him, though? Would she have ignored the fact that he still had had magic? She didn't know, and now, thanks to him, she would never know. Maybe she would have, maybe she wouldn't have. There was no telling what she would have done, if she had been givin the truth before they went back in time and before she had kissed him and before they had gotten into this mess!

Holly nearly winced as she thought about what she liked to call "The Gorilla Incident". Nearly. How could she have- she regrettfully thought the dreaded words- kissed him? Well, she had been relieved that he had been alive and well but still... What under the earth* would have caused her to kiss a mudmen? But -whether she liked it or not- she had enjoyed the kiss, much to her internal surprise.

Holly shook her head once more, trying to drive the memory of The Gorilla Incident from her mind. That didn't matter anymore, it was over and done with, and she would do her best to forget it. To her, it would be as if it had never even occured. Hopefully, if she managed to drive it from her mind completely.

With that pushed to the back of her mind, Holly thought about the lie again. Honestly, she didn't much care for the lie anymore, it was him that she didn't care for anymore- at least, she tried not to. He was given the chance to earn her trust and he had lost it. Well boo-hoo for him, because he was never going to get it back again, she would make sure of that.

Author's notes- *1- the voice was supposed to be Holly's conscious... not sure if I made that clear in this chapter.

*2- I'm sure we're all familar with the " What on Earth" saying thing, so that was just like that, except a little different to give it a fairy side to it.

I truly apologize for not updating earlier, which- admittely- was mostly my fault. I also want to say something that I haven't, but should have told you earlier- at least, I don't believe i have- told you yet : I will not be doing the cover songs. So the Thoughtless cover and all the other cover songs will not be in this fanfiction. The reason for that is because I want the songs that these chapters are inspired by to be strictly and entirely Evanescence. And if I have accidently slipped a cover song in... that was all my fault and I will not be removing it. If there is one, that is.

And with one last parting note, I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year.


	24. Catherine- Orion

Catherine-Orion

chapter summary- whilst in Artemis mind, Orion muses about the world outside.

Author's notes- As well as "Catherine" I have also heard this song called " You Can't Kill The Me In You" so I'm really not sure which is the correct title, which makes me feel bad because Evanescence is my favorite band. Oh, well.

Orion ran his hand over the oak-wood desk, admiring the elegant detail that had gone into making this simple piece of furniture. Though, he mused, it is utterly ridiculous about how much people fuss over the state over their belongings more so then they do theirselves. Tracing his hand over a swirl in the wood, Orion prepared to walk away , to turn to look at the outside world through the plasma screens. His fingers pause at the edge of the desk before gently tracing along its side. When he reached the corner, he pulled away from the desk to face the screens.

There was nothing much to see- just a blank white wall with a small door with the golden doorknob wedged into it. If it hadn't been for the door, Orion would have thought that he would have been staring into nothing. Truth be told, the room at which Artemis had been granted didn't have all the grandeur that the Irish genius most certaintly would have enjoyed, but Orion thought it was all right. As Orion prepared to turn around again, dissapointed that she wasn't there, he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, the doorknob move. He felt his heart leap in his chest. Could it... could it possibly be... could it...?

His thoughts drifted off as the door eased itself open and a head with red hair cautiously poked her head inside of the room. She said something, but Orion couldn't tell what it was; he was to busy admiring her beauty. A beauty that would rival any Goddess of Love and Beauty in any of those ancient myths; they had nothing on her. They didn't have the natural beauty that was shining off her in such away that it made him love her.

She always come at the same time each and every day, and every day at that exact same time he would watch her and think of ways to show his love to her. And, if he had conrrol of Artemis's body, he could actually talk to her and let her no the never ending love that he had for her. A love that he would kill many times over her, if he ever had to protect her. A love that he would cross to the ends of the world for, if she asked him to. A love that if they were to be on their deathbeds at the same time, he would do everything in his power to try and get her to live at least a few more days so that he could have more time with her.

The day that he had first appeared into Artemis's mind was also the day that he first caught his first glimpse of her, and even then he knew that he loved her. The first time he had seen her was through a phone call through the tiny fairy communicator. He had wanted to take hold over the body right then announce his love, but he couldn't. The host personality subconsciously refused him. I will speak to her, Orion had vowed to himself, one day I will speak to her.

Orion couldn't tell how long he spent there waiting to come out and officialy meet her, all though his time in that place made hime reallize a few things. Well, only one thing actually. He was formed from the thoughts and feelings of the host conscious, who had locked said thoughts and feelings into the back of his mind to try to forget them- or at least ignore them. That was very foolish of him, thought Orion, if it were me I would sweep her off her feet and tell her how much I love her, not hide away my feelings and pretend that we were just friends.

After is first appearance to the people in the outside world, he had been forced to the back of the mind so that the doctor could try to see if there were any other personalities in the host personality. As far as Orion knew, there were two other personalities other than himself. Orion didn't know much about them, other than they were like him in the sense they were formed from the subconscious thoughts of the host personality.

From what Orion had learned over these past few months in the psychiatric hospital, Artemis was trying to get rid of him. Orion couldn't even fathom the reason why. In Orion's personal opinion, he had helped Artemis in ways that Artemis himself didn't even reallize. Orion remembered countless times whenever Artemis's mother would try to set him up with other girls, but Artemis always refused them or he made an excuse as to why he couldn't go on a date with them. Orion knew the real reason: He had been subconsciously hoping that he could form a romantic relationship with Holly.

That was how Orion had helped him: he had announced his and Artemis's love for her. Orion felt that Artemis should be thanking him for what he had done. Instead, he was trying to get rid of him. But that was the problem: Orion could never be gone, not really. He was formed from the thoughts and feelings of Artemis, so in a way, he was Artemis. At least a part of him. So even if Orion would be destroyed, he would never be gone because he had always been there.

Author's notes- Wow, that was longer than I first intended it to be. I have a feeling that Orion is out of character in this, though I tried to make him in character as much as possible.

If you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please.


	25. Never Go Back- Butler

Never Go Back- Butler

summary- Artemis's death was just a few days ago, yet Butler still refuses to let go.

The man known as Butler stood before a window looking out onto the pouring rain. Butler. Just over a week ago, his name had made him proud, now it made him feel like a failure. He was a Butler, he was supposed to protect things- not destroy them. A week ago, he would thought that he could have fought the entire world- if he wished it. Now... now he felt as if everything he had ever known had been all a lie.

Everyone kept telling him that it wasn't his fault that Artemis died but he knew better. It was entirely his fault. He had been the one sleeping whenever his charge had been planning to sacrifice his life! He had been the one who had vowed to protect Artemis from the day that he had been born! And he hadn't even had been able to do just that!

Continuing to look out onto the grounds of Fowl Manor, Butler could see the two outlines of Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, who both looked as if they were trying to drown themselves in the rain. All at once Butler felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. They had been acting like this ever since they had learned of their son's death.

Butler looked away from the window. He couldn't bear to face people, feeling as if they could sense of his failure. His sister was the worst one, because she knew how much Artemis's death had effected him, and she everytime she looked at him she had an expression of pity on her face.

Butler shook his head. He couldn't keep thinking like this. Artemis was not gone. It wasn't over. Somehow, someway, Artemis would find his way back.

Butler just had to keep holding on until then.

Author's notes- Well, after searching and searching for the right song for Butler, I think I have finally found. I think.

if you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please.


End file.
